1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electrical safety systems and timing systems, and more particularly, to ground fault circuit interrupter systems with integrated timers.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electrical safety systems are known. One type of known system, for example, is a residual-current device, such as a ground fault circuit interrupter (“GFCI”) system. GFCI systems help protect people, and electronics, from electric shock or delivery of excess electrical current. More specifically, GFCI systems shut off an electric circuit when they detect that current is flowing along an unintended path, such as through a person, and into the ground. Moreover, GFCI systems can react quickly when they detect unintended current flow, thereby minimizing the harm done.
A GFCI system can be embodied in a plug, outlet, circuit, or other device. In many places, for example, the use of GFCI systems in certain electrical outlets, such as bathroom outlets, is required by building codes. Additionally, GFCI systems can be built into electrical plugs, such as plugs on a hair dryer, to help prevent electrocution.
A variety of timers are also known. As those of skill in the art will understand, timers can be electrical devices that take some action at a certain time. For example, a timer can be a switch that trips after a predetermined amount of time has passed or at a certain time during the day.
In use, timers can be connected to various devices, such as Christmas tree lights and pool pumps, for example. In this manner, the timers can automatically switch the Christmas tree lights or pool pumps on or off at certain, predetermined times.
A problem with traditional timers, and with traditional GFCI systems, however, is that they are each manufactured and sold separately. Accordingly, consumers must separately purchase a GFCI system (or a device incorporating a GFCI system) and a timer to obtain the benefits of both. The GFCI system and the timer can then be piggybacked together to provide the safety benefits of the GFCI system and the control capabilities of the timer. This need to purchase multiple devices, however, increases cost. In addition, piggybacking the devices also causes the final system to be overly complex. The increased number of devices also increases the risk of electrical malfunction and/or electrical shock during use.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical safety system, such as a GFCI system, with an integrated timer. The integrated system should reduce complexity and cost, and increase safety. It is to these needs that embodiments of the present invention are primarily directed.